Integers
by zenintheart
Summary: A series of drabbles pertaining to the importance of the numbers 1-10 to the couple. Eclare.
1. One

Author's Note: So I have no idea if this has been done before but it seemed like fun so I am doing it. This is my first series of drabbles. They will be centered around the numbers 1-10 and how they apply to the Eclare relationship. The first chapter will be about the number one and consist of 100 words, the second chapter about the number two and consist of 200 words, and so on and so on. So... I've just noticed how many times I use the word 'so' I'll try to stop. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

One.

The solitary diamond that decorates my finger.

The diamond that represents how different I have become since meeting Eli Goldsworthy.

The one diamond that promises much more than love, promises stability.

The diamond that shows how soon I will be crowned the title, of Mrs. Clare Elijah Goldsworthy.

The tiny diamond that Eli saved up for, working at the dot his senior year.

This rock proves to me that he'll always be there for me and that we will always be together.

The diamond that proves to me that I have met my one true love, my soul mate.

Author's Note: Please review and tell me if you liked it and if you didn't like it why, and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!

~By the way~ I am considering changing my username, because it references Gilmore Girls haven't written any Gilmore Girls stories. Let me know if this would be confusing.


	2. Two

Two.

It was three weeks after moving in together when I saw them.

Two love birds. I knew I had to have them.

Eli fought me on them.

"We don't need a pet".

But they were perfect for us.

They had tiny blue bodies and little black masked faces.

Blue the same color as my eyes, the eyes that Eli loved so much.

Black his favorite color, the color that described his dark personality perfectly.

I bought them anyway. They were perfect for us.

I brought them home in their black cage, fed them the seed I had bought.

He was angry when he first saw them. "Clare" he scolded "I said no".

He softened when he looked again and saw how much I liked them.

"Aren't they sweet?" I cooed. He walked over placing a kiss on my forehead.

"What are there names?" he asked.

I looked at him shyly before answering.

"Um..." I stuttered. This one is named Eli, I pointed at the one on the left.

"And this one is named Clare".

He looked at me skeptically "You named the love birds after us?"

I only nodded; he kissed my lips gently, smiling.

"They are us, Eli".

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. I'll put a link to what the lovebirds look like in my profile. As always, please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Three

Three.

Three bedrooms.

Our first house; two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a yard with a fence.

It was perfect.

Everything I had ever pictured.

One of those bedrooms we designated as ours, one was for guests, the third however was blatantly ignored.

It was a perfect nursery.

I didn't think Eli wanted children. Over the holidays when we visited my sister and her family, he seemed less than thrilled by the constant interruptions by my three- year old niece.

He came home early one day in a good mood, a raise at the record company. He was now in charge of the department of distribution.

I decided to bring it up now, now or never. I didn't want to lose my nerve.

I had always loved kids, babysitting whenever I had time. As more and more of my friends became blessed with this gift, the more I wanted one.

He was watching WWE when I called him in for dinner. Meatloaf and sweet potatoes, his favorite.

"Dinner!" I sing songed from the kitchen.

We sat down at the table in our kitchen. He told me about this young band that his label was producing. I listened quietly, deciding when it was best to share.

Eli caught on "You're quiet Blue eyes" he said. "Penny for your thoughts?".

Soon I couldn't hold it in, it bubbled up and escaped.

"I want a baby" I blurted, blushing at my faux pas. "I mean... we are uh... financially stable and all so now would be the uh... right time" I rambled.

He just sat there smirking at my discomfort. I looked at him, begging him to say something.

"Me too" he said finally. His smirk replaced with a smile, quickly catching.

"And..." he added "We'll keep trying until it happens" his smirk appeared again.


	4. Four

Four.

Four words.

It was perfect. He drove me out here, to this gorgeous lake.

Morty had died a few years ago and had been replaced with a black jeep wrangler that we had named 'Charles'.

Odd? Well so were we.

So much in love, it was just a matter of time until those four words were exchanged.

He led me to a rock; set up was a picnic blanket, a bottle of champagne, steak and what looked to be cheesecake.

"Sit down" he told me, pulling me down onto his lap.

I snaked my arms around his neck, tangling through his dark hair.

I planted a kiss on his lips; it slowly deepened until I was on top of him.

His hands were roaming my back and I started to unbutton his black shirt.

"Whoa, There" he chuckled and grabbed my hands.

A blush quickly crept up my cheeks I was so embarrassed. We hadn't gone very far.

"I'm sorry" I apologized; I couldn't make eye contact with him.

He chuckled once again, "Do you know how adorable you are?"

I giggled and he put his arm around me.

We were in love. Totally and blissfully in love.

We enjoyed the delicious dinner, laughing and flirting.

Afterwards we were laying back watching the stars, when Eli started to whisper in my ear.

"Clare" he said breathily and I shuddered, he still had that effect on me.

"You are beautiful" I laughed his voice tickling me "You are too smart for your own good".

"You are interesting, kind, compassionate".

"Go on..." I teased, he just smirked.

"You are one of the" he suddenly kissed my cheek.

"Forgiving and loving people I have ever met".

"And..." I detected something in his voice, he sounded nervous.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

I let out a barely audible gasp, but Eli heard it.

He started to get up, reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

He got down on one knee and held my hand.

"Clare Edwards, Will you marry me?"

I just about tackled him. Kissing him with passion I didn't know I had.

A few minutes we pulled away for air, breathless. Still panting he turned to me with a questioning look.

"Of course I will!" I screamed. He broke out into a grin and slid the ring onto my finger.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's note: I hope you liked this one, if you have ideas for 5,6,7,etc. please message me or leave a review thanks.**


	5. Five

**Author's Note: Some of you suggested writing in Eli's POV, this is my attempt. I always feel a little nervous when writing in his point of view because he is such a complex character. Any who, let me know how I do in a review. (Gah, I just rhymed!) Also the idea for this story belongs to... .112. Thanks doll :) **

**On with it. **

Five.

Clare just told me she wanted five children.

I never knew talking about baby names could get me in this much trouble. I'm blaming it on the pregnancy hormones.

"So..." I said, peering over her shoulder into the thick book of baby names. She was scribbling names down on a legal pad, so I reached over and grabbed it.

Reciting the names out loud

"Aislinn, Carson, Ava, Faye, Munro".

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes "Don't you love them?" she asked in the way women do, putting the answer in the question. She's been a little on edge lately and I've learned it's best to just go along with anything.

"Sure" I gave her a smile, "have you narrowed it down to your favorite?" I asked, rubbing her belly "You know for this one?"

"Well, I really like the name Faye, but we can use the other names on our other children" My jaw dropped a little, unfortunately this did not go unnoticed.

"What?" she questioned "Do you not like the name Faye?" she had that frightening gleam in her eye, telling me sublimely "I am pregnant and what I say goes!".

"No it's not that" I said right away "Just a question though... How many kids do you want?

She smiled wide "5, perfect huh?" "Umm, fi...five?" I stuttered, I definitely didn't want five children. I didn't even know how I was going to do with one.

She instantly read me like a book "Do you not want to have five children with me, Elijah?"

_Aw, Crap._ When Clare used my full name I knew I was in deep. Her eyes bore into me expecting an answer, I wish I had a Twix right about now.

"I think we should just see how this one goes" I started off hesitantly, not wanting to upset her, in her _fragile_ state "You know, before we make plans for another".

I instantly regretted my choice of words as her cerulean eyes slowly moistened.

"I get it" she sobbed "you don't know if we'll be together long enough". I rested my head in my hands and cautiously put my hand on her knee.

"Babe, Clare, you know how much I love you, and love the idea of having kids with you" _and making kids with you_ I added in my head.

She stopped crying and looked up at me through her wet eyelashes, gripping my palm "Are you scared?" she asked quietly.

Well I haven't had the best father figure in my life, so I guess I was scared. I just wanted to be a good dad.

I decided that telling Clare how I honestly felt would help her understand. "Yeah" I admitted weakly and turned away.

I felt her warm fingers pull my cheek to look at her. "You are going to be a great dad" she told me, her eyes flowing with sincerity.

I wasn't so sure.

"Feel" she instructed, moving my hand to her protruding stomach, I felt a few kicks and couldn't hide my smile. "She likes you" she giggled, "She doesn't kick for anyone else but you".

At that we both smiled and met in a small, sweet kiss.


	6. Six

**(Author's Note) ****I just wanted to thank kiwiTHElemonLOVER who is amazing, and helped me with Clare's Point of view tremoundesly, also the idea for this chapter was hers too. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Six.

It took me six months to get pregnant.

It's not that I didn't enjoy the process, I did.

I was just becoming frustrated, so frustrated.

It had gotten to the point where just seeing a child or baby-themed object would set me off on a mission to be 'in a family way'.

I remember one time, a few months into our attempts. I was in the local supermarket picking up some ice cream when I saw a pacifier that was discarded on the ground. It made me wish so badly for a baby, a baby that I could pick up a pacifier for.

I quickly checked out and sped home. Eli was watching some scary movie when I walked in, sprawled out on the couch. I locked the door and basically pounced on him. I started kissing him ravenously, reaching for his belt buckle when I felt his hand stop me.

I looked up and I'm sure he saw the desperation in my eyes "I want a baby!" I screamed, elliciting a smirk and a 'let's get to it' to form on his lips.

We spent all night, you know. We were both exhausted when we woke up in the morning. I told him that I felt like it had happened, and we shared a few smiles before he left for work.

The next couple of weeks went by excruciatingly slowly, that was until the time came where I was able to find out for certain.

I ran to the store, my mind a blur and overly excited. I bought four of the most expensive pregnancy tests and raced home.

I called Adam, asking him to be with me when I found out. Of course he agreed, although I'm sure he felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of his best friend becoming pregnant.

He sat with me while I waited through all four pregnancy tests. When the twelth minute was over, my fate was sealed.

It was one of the most heartbreaking things I had ever seen. A lousy little dash where there should be an equal sign.

I slid to the floor, my body wracked with uncontrollable tears. Adam found me and put his arm around my shoulders, we stayed that way for hours.

"Why?" I asked him, as the waterworks exploded form my eyes "I just want a baby so bad!" he couldn't do anything but comfort me.

When Eli came home he saw the boxes and walked towards the bathroom where he saw me buried in Adam's shoulder.

I imagine that Eli gestured towards the tests and Adam gave him a sad little shake of the head. Soon after Adam kissed my cheek and the arm around me was now Eli's.

That night we made love, it wasn't as desperate as before. We even used protection, it was just about comforting each other.

About a month had passed when I noticed my jeans no longer fit. Along with that I was feeling sick in the mornings and had to pee often. It was Alli who talked me into taking a pregnancy test.

I didn't even look at the results "You look" I told her, she walked towards the bathroom and came back wearing a smile.

"My best friend is pregnant!" She yelled, I was in complete shock "I am?" she showed me the equal sign I had been longing for. I ran up and hugged her, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I've got to tell Eli" I realized out loud. I actually left Alli standing in my bathroom while I drove off to the record company, a fact that she still uses to tease me from time to time.

I ran into the grey brick building, bumping into Darlene, Eli's secretary. "Eli...where...?" I wheezed uninteligbly. "Mr. Goldsworthy is in a meeting" she said snobbishly and gestured towards a board room.

I didn't even think twice. When I opened the door Eli was saying something about stock margins "And here we have... my wife?" he said as he spotted me, cocking his head skeptically.

I ran up to him and kissed him passionately, the men in suits glaring at me and muttering to themselves. The kiss was short and when I pulled away Eli was giving me a look questioning why I had interrupted his meeting.

"I'm Pregnant!" I yelled happily and his face pulled into that wide grin I loved so much, he picked me up and spun me around.

When he put me down he kissed me with such intensity I stumbled towards him, until we heard a few men clapping and a few clearing their throats.

I pecked him on the lips "I'll be uh... right outside" Smirking, he turned back to his associates as I walked out.

That was one of the best days of my life.


End file.
